Fate Smile Upon You
by Andin947
Summary: bahkan sampai violet menjadi merahpun, Tidak akan pernah ada kata damai diantara listrik yaitu siberandalan tampan dan playboy Oh sehun dengan air yaitu ketua kedisiplinan yang galak Luhan. HUNHAN!YAOI!cerita pasaran(?) XD.


By: pumpkinpiee

Warn: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo dsb.

.

.

.

Luhan tergelak tertawa dengan mata melengkung indah ketika mendengar lelucon yang berasal dari simulut motor Byun baekhyun tentang kekonyolan Park chanyeol ketika saat pulang dari minimarket. baekhyun yang saat itu tak sengaja lewat, melihat pria tinggi itu sedang diseret dan diceramahi kakaknya sambil dijewer karena selalu bermain kewarnet sehabis pulang sekolah. Astaga, pantas saja telinga alien itu mempunyai ukuran yang mengesankan.

Awalnya begitu, suasana damai dan menyenangkan penuh tawa si ketua komite kedisiplinan berserta teman-temannya yang tengah menertawakan kuping chanyeol, itu sebelum semuanya berubah ketika seseorang datang menghampiri meja tempat luhan dan kawan kawannya menghabiskan makan siang lalu kemudian mengatakan bahwa 'pacar'nya oh sehun membuat kejutan lagi.

Eeitt.. tunggu dulu! jangan salah paham tentang apapun. makna pacar dan kejutan itu tidaklah seperti makna yang sebenarnya, jauh dari sebenarnya dan itu berlawanan malah. Para siswa siswa itu hanya mengoloknya saja dengan mengatakan bahwa dia pacar Oh sehun. Mereka senang sekali mengatainya pacar dari pria kulit pucat tersebut lalu kemudian, menggoda luhan yang cepat sekali emosinya itu sungguh sangatlah menyenangkan.

Padahal kenyataannya berbanding terbalik, lebih buruk dari anjing dan kucing.

bahkan air dan minyakpun tidak bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana mengerihkannya interaksi mereka.

Setidaknya Anjing dan kucing walaupun bermusuhan tapi tetap bisa tinggal ditempat yang sama itu baik sama baiknya dengan air dan minyak meskipun tak bisa bersatu masih bisa berdampingan.

Sedangkan mereka? Lebih buruk dari itu luhan lebih suka menyebutnya listrik dan air.

Yang jika bertemu maka akan langsung terjadi konsleting, tidak ada kata bersama tanpa hal buruk yang terjadi ataupun berdampingan.

Seperti gempa dan stunami ketika bertemu maka apapun yang ada disekitar mereka tidaklah pernah menjadi baik.

Oke itu memang pendiskripsian yang agak aneh tapi hell, kenyataan kadang tidak selalu normal kan? jika kenyataan itu selalu normal, lalu Oh sehun itu apa? Dia bahkan sangat jauh dari kenormalan, atau mungkin pria itu pasti hanya bagian mimpi buruknya yang hanya saja terasa terlalu nyata untuk disebut sekedar mimpi.

.

Luhan menarik nafas kasar, berdiri dengam tiba tiba dari posisi duduk cantiknya kemudian si cantik dan garang itu menyingsing lengan bajunya dengan dramatis, terlihat seperti ingin menunjukan lengan kekar dan berotot yang membuat semua orang ngeri, tetapi kenyataan memang kadang menyakitkan.

Bukannya tatapan ngeri yang diterima luhan, tetapi yang ia dapat malah tatapan iri dari beberapa gadis disana tentang seberapa kecil dan mulusnya lengan itu. Bahkan lebih mulus dibanding Krystal Jung dari kelas fasion. Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan menghentak hentakankan kakinya kasar, melotot kepada semua orang yang lewat ketika melihatnya sambil menanyai mereka dengan garang "mana si brengsek itu?" Pada semua orang.

Walaupun pria mungil itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika marah tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

Memikirkan Si King Oh sehun yang seorang juara karate saja kadang mendapat bogem mentah penuh cinta dari luhan, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib orang biasa seperti mereka. Mungkin akan tinggal di ICU dan sekarat jika berani mendekat. Tidak ada satupun siswa yang mau mengalami kejadian buruk itu dimasa SMAnya yang indah.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, disana tampak Oh sehun dengan dasi yang acak acakan, tali sepatu yang tidak diikat, dan seragam yang tak kalah acak acakan dari dasinya itu sedang melambai lambai sambil cengar-cengir tidak tahu malu saat wajah garang luhan mulai mendekat dipenglihatannya.

Luhan mencibir ketika melihatnya.

Cih dia pikir dia keren apa berpenampilan seperti itu? Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur memang keren sih, keren sekali malah.

hanya saja harga diri luhan terlalu mahal untuk mengakuinya dia kan dengan sehun bermusuhan mana sudi dirinya mengakui hal itu.

Dan kembali kesehun, Anak itu baru saja selesai berulah lagi, yaitu mencoret-coret dinding kelasnya sendiri dengan warna warni tidak jelas, tidak berseni dan sangat jelek.

Astaga kelakuan anak itu sungguh. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya merusak properti sekolah dan membuat tensi darah luhan setiap hari menjadi naik.

Lagipula Sehun hanya tidak tahu saja, bahwa malaikat maut selalu didekatnya berjaga jaga untuk mengambil nyawanya sewaktu waktu dengan tiba-tiba jika dia bertemu luhan, Sedangkan luhan mulai berjalan cepat dengan kaki kaki pendeknya mencoba untuk menyusul ketempat sehun.

Sehun sendiri tentu tidak mau menjadi relawan untuk korban keganasan luhan, maaf saja jitakan pria mungil itu yang kemarin saja membuat lebam jidatnya.

Sampai sampai saat pulang ibunya yang melihat itu menuduhnya ikut tawuran lagi, dan sehun tidak punya pilihan selain membenarkannya.

Setidaknya lebam karena tawuran lebih terdengar keren dan manusiawi dibanding jadi korban KDRT jari lentik Queen Lulu.

Setelah luhan beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan sehun, pria albino itu memasang senyum mengejek dan melempar kedipan mesumnya kepada luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum berlari kocar kacir menyelamatkam diri.

Tak apalah dia dicap pengecut, lagipula anak anak yang lain pasti memakluminya. Lebih baik lari dan kabur seperti pengecut daripada mati ditangan ketua komite kedisiplinan yang maniak hello kitty.

melihat mangsanya kabur dan meloloskan diri Luhan melotot dengan cara yang mengagumkan bagaimana itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan berlari sambil berteriak mengejar sehun. Sedangkan anak anak lain yang melihat mereka sama sekali tak berusaha berusaha membantu dengan melerainya, alih-alih melakukan itu mareka malah bertepuk tangan heboh serta berteriak lantang guna Menyemangati kubu masing masing bahkan ada beberapa yang bertaruh apakah sehun akan mendapatkan tendangan dipantatnya atau bogeman dipipinya dari sang ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Contohnya saja seperti si seksi hyuna dan sicantik krystal, dua gadis dengan kepribadian mengerihkan itu, mereka berdua malah berdebat sengit. Krystal dengan bersorak seperti provakator menyemangati sehun untuk berlari sambil mengompor-ngompori Luhan. Sedangkan hyuna berteriak untuk mendukung luhan.

Dua gadis cantik yang mengerihkan, dengan siswa siswa lainnya yang sebenarnya tak kalah mengerihkan, pikir luhan dan bagian terburuknya luhan harus terjebak disini dan masa SMA nya harus dihabiskan untuk mengurus masalah pelanggaran dari oh sehun.

Uh.. astaga oh sehun itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, terlalu cepat untuk disebut berlari malah dan luhan kelelahan mengejarnya sekarang. Tapi hasrat untuk menjitak anak itu masih mengebu-ngebu dalam diriNya. Sial seandainya saja kakinya lebih panjang beberapa senti, pasti anak dengan wajah menyebalkan itu sudah ia tangkap dan kepalanya habis luhan jitaki.

Luhan menggerutu tidak suka dan mengumpat sesekali. Waktu makan siangnya sudah hampir habis dan dia sudah mengalami kerugian karena meninggalkan setengah ramyeon enaknya disana. Terlebih Oh sehun berhasil lolos dan mungkin sedang membolos entah kemana. Aish sial.

.

.

.

.

.

End/Tbc? XD , btw aku author baru disini haha, jadi mohon maaf bila ff diatas punya bnyak kekurangan T^T aku masih dalam tahap belajar. Mohon bantuanya:*.


End file.
